


You Make Me Immeasurably Happy

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Angst? We don't know her, Day Four: Mutual Pining, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayor and Chief of Staff, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Oswald is soft, So is Ed, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying Nygmobblepot Week 2019!





	You Make Me Immeasurably Happy

To say Oswald was overjoyed with his grand revelation last night was to be putting it lightly. The way Ed looked at him when he promised to do anything for him, to always be there for him. The way Ed put himself in front of Oswald earlier that night and almost died to keep up his reputation. The way Edward Nygma has, since the finding of him in the woods, been the  _ only  _ person since his mother to be there for him, to care and support him. 

 

_ Of course Oswald would fall in love with him.  _ And, to think that he found Ed annoying in the very beginning of their relationship. It’s sweet in a way. 

 

“What good is love if it’s one sided?” Oswald claims to Olga. “I have no choice but to confess my feelings to Ed.”

 

“Da,” She replies, unamused by his decisions. 

 

“Now, that I understand.” He grins, proud of himself. “That means yes. My mother taught me that.” 

 

The maid sighs. 

 

“She used to tell me, ‘Love only gives you one true love, Oswald. Find it, run to it.” He looks at the woman, decision determined, “So, that is what I’m going to do.”

 

And even though he informs her that learning the language is a necessity for working at the manor, he does enjoy the ability to vent without truly knowing what the woman responds with. 

 

It’s also easier said than done to admit your love for someone, he soon discovers. 

  
  


Oswald doesn’t take the time to glance at the woman leaving Ed’s desk. She isn’t anything of importance compared to the man in the room.  _ Ed.  _ Handsome, kind, a genius. He’s a masterpiece. 

 

“Good morning, Mayor Cobblepot,” Ed greets, beginning to stand up with papers in his hands. 

 

He’s smiling as Oswald approaches, his eyes lighting up. 

 

Oswald smiles. Ed makes him feel giddy. So much more at ease than he is with anyone else. “Good morning, my Chief of Staff.”

 

Ed’s grin is wide, handing Oswald his schedules for the day. “Here are your duties as mayor.” He gives him the second one, “And this as Kingpin of the Underworld.” 

 

The way he says it; professional but also so comfortable. He likes being here, being Oswald’s Chief of Staff. 

 

“You really are settling into your role here, aren’t you, Ed?” Oswald notes, smiling at him. 

 

He’s pleased from the compliment, his smile never diminishing. “Yet, I have so much to learn from you.”

 

Oswald looks away, bashful with a subtle gasp of praise. He’s so far gone, isn’t he? Ed clears his throat, looking away; the only thing that brings Oswald back into the scene. 

 

He likes to believe that Ed returns the feelings. The way Ed admires him and promises him such things of importance. And, he almost died for him. People die for the people they love, don’t they? But, Oswald has never had anyone interested before; this whole hard to tell. 

 

However, he trusts Ed. Trusts Ed enough not to take this poorly. 

 

“I came up empty on tracking down Butch,” Ed confesses, ashamed. “Somehow the one-handed ape managed to disappear. I suspect he’s hiding with his old crew.” Oswald nods, Ed looking away awkwardly. “I’m sorry for letting you down.”

 

Oswald bends, surprised, trying to gain Ed’s strict attention. “You have done  _ nothing  _ of the sort! I would be lost without you.” Ed smiles, and Oswald pauses. His words catching in his throat. “In fact, there’s something that I need to tell you. Something very important.”

 

He opens his mouth, waiting for the words to fall from his mouth, but the way Ed’s looking at him. So intent, so focused on what he has to say.  _ He cares  _ and it’s so refreshing.  _ No one  _ has cared in so long. 

 

“What is it, Oswald?” Ed asks, a tinge of worry. 

 

He almost says it and then, “You know what? I forget!” He throws his hand to his side, laughing it off. “In and out, just like that! Don’t you hate when that happens?”

 

“That never happens to me.”

 

The sheer look of disappointment and  _ knowing  _ of his lie is painful. Ed said it so quickly, so defensively like he’s  _ trying  _ to push Oswald into fessing up. He wants to kick himself. 

 

He holds the paper up at him. “You know what? I believe that.” He laughs, looking away swiftly from the utter look of betrayal on Ed’s face. “So, uh, where are we off to today?”

 

Ed gives up, glancing at his own copy of the schedule, “PS-134, you’re touring a school.” Ed walks around him, “The press will be there so we better get a move on.”

 

Oswald scoffs, mostly to himself. “Great. I  _ love  _ children.” He hits his head with the folder.  _ Idiot.  _

  
  


“Little guy just needed a push, that’s all,” Oswald clarifies with a small wink, smiling at Ed proudly. 

 

Ed beams at him. “I continue to be in awe of you, Oswald.”

 

It’s so pathetic how Oswald can  _ feel  _ his love being expressed from his smile. He’s aware that he’s obvious. Everyone must see it. Which means, maybe Ed does to? And if he does, he hasn’t pushed him away yet. It looks as if Ed  _ appreciates  _ Oswald’s affections. 

 

“Ed?” Oswald calls, building up courage. 

 

Ed turns to face him, a content and subtle smile on his face. They’re always smiling around each other. Is that what love feels like? Or what it looks like?

 

“There is something I would like to discuss in a more private manner.” Ed nods, understanding, “Shall we say dinner at the mansion? Eight o’clock?”

 

He nods again. “I’ll pick us up a nice bottle of wine,” Ed replies. 

 

Oswald breathes, happy and fulfilled with his progress. Is it possible to fall even more in love with Edward Nygma?  He decides to walk away, almost reaching out to touch Ed’s arm in his passing. He feels Ed’s eyes on him as he walks away. 

 

_ Everything is going to be okay _ . 

  
  


Ed feels sick to his stomach as he inspects  _ every  _ bottle of wine in the store. Oswald loves wine; he can’t chose the wrong one. And, all Ed wants to do is keep him happy. Not out of fear, but out of love. He  _ loves  _ seeing Oswald incredibly pleased. He  _ loves  _ seeing Oswald smile at him.  _ He loves Oswald.  _ How could he not? So beautiful with his perfectly executed makeup and hair, delightful pointed nose, his green eyes twinkled at him as if he’s the world, but this is all combined with such power. His kills are messy and enticing to watch. His charm and cunning is incredible to watch as he holds the citizens of Gotham in the palm of his hand. Oswald is an intricate puzzle that he loves to watch fall apart and rebuild all independently. 

 

“Impossible to pick the perfect bottle, isn’t it?” A woman asks next to him. 

 

For Oswald? _Yes._

 

Ed smiles at the thought. “It all depends on region and vintage,” Ed replies kindly. “Of course you have to consider the wine pairing…” 

 

His smile slowly drops, meeting those familiar eyes and that familiar face.  _ This isn’t happening.  _ He has Oswald at home, waiting for him. He  _ can’t  _ deal with hallucinations right now. He’s been so much better ever since Oswald came into his life. He feels  _ whole  _ with him. Maybe it’s because Oswald appreciates him for all that he is, good and bad. 

 

Yet, and he can’t help to ask, “Ms. Kringle?” 

 

“No, no, my name’s Isabella,” She responds. Her response is immediate, clearing the air very quickly. “I’m sorry, I don’t usually talk to people. There was just something about you.”

 

He holds out a hand. “No, no, please-”  _ Goddamn it,  _ She stops walking away, “There’s no need to apologize. You just- you remind me of someone that I used to know. A long time ago.” 

 

He looks back at the wine.  _ Oswald.  _ Oswald the one who’s like him, accepts him for his violence and fantasies because he  _ gets it.  _ Oswald lives the same life he does, murder and crime. That’s why they’re meant to be together. Why there’s  _ no one  _ else for him no matter if some woman looks  _ exactly  _ like his ex-girlfriend. The woman he thought was the love of his life. 

 

“You struggled to regain me when I’m lost, you struggled to obtain me. What am I?” She asks him. 

 

_ A riddle?  _ No, something was wrong. No way did some doppelganger pop out of thin air speaking riddles to  _ him,  _ Edward Nygma. 

 

He smiles. “Time.” He looks at his watch.  _ 7:55.  _ “Speaking of time, I have to go.”

 

She’s shocked. “Wh-what?”

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, but-” He looks at the door. “I’m in love with this  _ amazing _ person and he set up dinner with me at 8:00, and I just  _ can’t miss  _ that.” 

 

He races to the cashier desk, pulling his ID and credit card to pay for the bottle before his brain tells him to do something he’ll regret. Tell him to trust her, that it  _ can’t be coincidence  _ and that he has a chance of normalcy again. He doesn’t  _ like  _ normalcy. He likes the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the scheming.  _ He loves Oswald.  _

 

Ed’s at a red light when car clock tells him it’s eight and he’s still five minutes late. Out of panic, fear that Oswald will stop looking at him as if he keeps the world spinning, he dials the manor’s landline. 

 

It’s picked up on the fourth ring. “Hello?” Oswald sounds as if he ran to it. 

 

“Oswald, something crazy happened, I’ll tell you at dinner, I got held up, but I’m in the car,” Ed tells him. The light turns green and he begins driving with one hand on the wheel, holding the phone to his ear, “I’m sure I’ll be home in five minutes tops. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience-”

 

“No, don’t apologize. You’re completely fine.” He can hear Oswald calm down. “I appreciate you calling me. If you weren’t here by 8:05 with no call I would’ve called Missing Persons.”

 

Ed laughs. “Thank you for caring. I’m going to go now. See you in five.”

 

“Yes, see you in five.”

 

Ed closes his phone after Oswald hangs up. He feels good. He’s going to this dinner and apologized for his tardiness, and Oswald is anything but pissed. 

  
  


In exactly five minutes, Ed runs into the house, throwing the wet umbrella in the stand haphazardly. He practically slides in the dining room to find the table set with an  _ outrageous  _ about of food. There’s candles and music playing in the background. It looks…  _ romantic.  _

 

Oswald gets up to walk towards him, taking the bottle out of his hands and on the table to hug him. Ed sighs into his hair, returning the sentiment. He’d be happy with just this. Oswald’s hugs and friendship. 

 

Oswald steps back, his eyes admiring him. “I am so sorry once again,” Ed apologizes, hands waving.

 

“Like I said, don’t apologize,” Oswald assures him, placing a hand on his arm. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

 

Ed smiles. There’s silence between them, Oswald simply staring at him  _ like that _ . This has been happening a lot today Ed is noticing. There’s something going on. 

 

Oswald clears his throat, flustered and gesturing for Ed to take a seat. Ed complies, sitting in the chair and allowing Oswald to push it in. Oswald smiles at him again before making his way back to his seat at the table.  _ Across from him.  _

 

Dinner went pleasantly well. Olga interrupted merely a few times to clear away dishes, looking at Oswald as if they were in on something together. Ed made a single comment about how the wine wasn’t the best choice which lead into the story of  _ why  _ the wine didn’t have as much time as Ed wished to choose the best type. 

 

“It was so weird, Oswald!” Ed exclaims, laughing out of anxiety. 

 

“A little suspicious,” Oswald admits, taking a sip of the wine. He thinks the wine is fine. “Right after I’m put in office, a woman who will  _ clearly  _ trigger something in you and approaches you with a riddle? We should keep an eye on that.”

 

“Yes, I agree.” Ed makes a mental note to put that on the list, “Funny thing is, this isn’t the strangest thing we’ve witnessed in this city.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t become a victim to that  _ atrocious  _ manipulation, Ed.”

 

Ed considers telling Oswald. Telling him that the only reason he didn’t give in was because of  _ him.  _ Oswald makes him feel accepted, whole, loved. He’s better than her, that woman in the liquor store. This life is better for him. 

 

“Oswald, I-” Ed begins simply for Oswald to say, “Edward, I have a confession.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, good ahead,” Oswald says, hands outstretched to make Ed carry on. 

 

Ed shakes his head, smiling. “No, mine can wait. Go ahead.”

 

Oswald takes a long sip from the drink. “Ed, I man comes to a crossroad in his life when he has to make a choice: Does he chose safety and cowardice, or does he opt for courage and risk everything?” He pauses, forcing a smile. “I chose courage. What I’m trying to say is- the thing I’ve been wanting to to tell you all day long is…  _ I love you. _ ”

 

Ed freezes. He’s not disappointed, no.  _ The opposite.  _ But, he’s caught off guard. No one has  _ ever  _ fallen in love with him. He hasn’t expected this. 

 

He brings himself back to reality, looking at Oswald with his full attention. Oswald’s smile is beginning to drop, a worried look flooding his eyes. He better respond  _ now.  _ He can’t mess this up because he’s startled. 

 

“I love you too, Oswald,” Ed says. A weight is lifted off his shoulders. “Oswald, the reason I managed to leave that store tonight is because  _ you  _ are the one. I haven’t had episodes ever since I came here to live in this house. No one has cared, understood, accepted me like you have. And, I can’t return to a life unlike this one. I belong here. With you. Committing crimes. I’m in love with you. And I will  _ always  _ love you.”

 

Oswald is glowing. He swiftly pushes back his chair to reach Ed, who is standing up to greet Oswald appropriately. Oswald stands in front of him, unsure of what to do. If he should touch him, if he should not. 

 

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that,” Oswald says. 

 

Ed laughs from happiness. “You make immeasurably happy, Oswald Cobblepot.”

 

Because Oswald won’t, Ed takes a step closer to wrap his arms around Oswald’s torso. He kisses him, finding Oswald’s inexperience endearing. He’ll spend the rest of his life giving Oswald experience, that’s a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying Nygmobblepot Week 2019!


End file.
